


Is she? Or isn't she?

by UnicornAffair



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Kara invites Lena Luthor over for a game night which sparks Alex and Maggie's latest bet....is Lena Luthor a lesbian? It's Alex vs Maggie. Too bad they didn't account for Kara's superhearing to pick up on their gamble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man after that episode of Maggie and Alex betting on little things gave me the idea for this. Oh Alex you innocent baby gay. Just wanted to do a fun one shot kinda thing. :D

“Guys...I need you to be on your best behavior” Kara Danvers made sure to invite her friends about a half hour earlier so she could debrief them. “Don’t make her feel weird” 

It had been about a week since Lena Luthor uncovered the truth about Supergirl, well, it was more like Kara hated hiding the secret from her now that they were dating. A little tidbit she wanted to tell everyone here tonight, so she wanted everything to go smoothly, she wanted Lena to officially be apart of their little Superfriends group. 

For Lena she didn’t have many actual friends to call her own. Being a powerful CEO with a family's notorious reputation meant that people weren’t lining up to even try to be her friend. Kara had been the only one in National City to be genuine about getting to know her. Over time their friendship grew into something….more. Which put a lot of pressure on tonight, Lena would officially be meeting all of Kara’s friends, Kara wanted to announce that tonight that they were dating. A super and a Luthor. What does one even wear to an occasion like that? 

“I’m excited” Winn was the first to speak, a wide smile on his face, the woman was brilliant and badass to boot. Ever since he helped her with her trap under the table at the gala he wanted nothing more than talk science with her. 

“Me too” Mon-El chimed in, he loved parties of any kind, even if it was just a couple of them. He also appreciated that he wasn’t the newest one in the group anymore….though it could be argued that Maggie was the newest person? They didn’t treat her like she was new. “And she’s really pretty”

“No-no don’t even think about it” Kara’s voice was stern, not that Mon-El actually listened to Kara, but the last thing she wanted was for him to even try flirting with her girlfriend. As entertaining as watching Lena shut him down would be….she didn’t need to be subjected by that at her first game night. “And you” She directed her attention to her older sister, “Be nice”

Alex had a reputation for being the overprotective side, she’s had years of practice and with the Luthor name...well, she had her reasons for not being so trusting at first. “After what she did to save you, the entire alien population...she’s earned my trust” For now. Lena Luthor did anything to hurt her sister that was it. 

“I’ll make sure she’s on her best behavior” Maggie saddled up next to her girlfriend, handing her a beer before twisting the top off of her own. “So what kind of games do we have lined up tonight?”

With the warnings and disclaimer on the way Kara bounced up to a stack of board games that she had lined up for the evening, “Well there’s an odd number of us, 6 plus Lena, so we can’t play regular partner games like Charades or Pictionary so I have Monopoly-”

“You want to play Monopoly with a Luthor?” James asked raising a brow at the enthusiastic Kryptonian. “Let’s play a game we have a fighting chance at” He was the champion for the entire room. No one wanted to play the never ending, friend ruining, board game.

“....Okay good point” Kara took that box off of the top so she could put back into her closet for later, “I also have Clue” She watched as all of her guests looked to Maggie, the detective smirking into her drink, “The game of Life? Trivial Pursuit”

“Oh!” Winn snapped his fingers, excited at the last option, that was a game he could excel at, “We should start with that one” Alex always gave him a run for his money, Kara was a wild card, Lena would be a welcome challenger. 

“Do any of these have dragons?” Mon-El asked curiously, taking the clue box in his hands, “How can someone be killed by a candlestick?” 

The door knocked signaling that their final guest had arrived. Kara allowed Winn and James to explain to Mon-El what game night meant and that yes, humans could be killed with candlesticks if hit the right way. “Lena hi!” 

“I brought a bottle of wine…” Lena shifted her purse on her shoulder uncomfortably when she noticed that she was the last to arrive. “Am I late?” These were Kara’s friend’s and all of them had their attention on her. She could stand toe to toe with the heads of clients overseas, but this was unnerving. 

“Nope you are right on time” Kara reassured her, she didn’t have the heart to tell her that she made the others come earlier so she could debrief them. That probably wouldn’t have gone over well. 

“That’s Lena Luthor? Oh ho” Maggie nudged Alex’s side to get her attention, “Can I have a word with you in the kitchen?” Alex furrowed her brows in confusion but followed her shorter girlfriend into the kitchen regardless, “Wanna make tonight interesting?”

Having little bets among themselves had been their “thing” as of late. Most of it was Kara Danvers/Supergirl related, but it was a fun way to flirt...even if it meant Alex had to eat vegan ice cream. “Interesting how?”

“I think Little Luthor plays for our team, if you know what I mean” Maggie waggled her eyebrows to punctuate her point. She knew Alex wasn’t good when it came to reading gaydar, oh was she going to use that to her advantage. 

“Lena Luthor?” Alex couldn’t help but laugh at even the implication, no there was no way that woman out there could possibly be gay. “No way, no. You’re on” Since she was so confident in Lena’s heterosexuality she thought she’d play it big, “When I win, we go to my place tonight and you’re going to wear that number I like…”

“Black lace?” Alex nodded in approval, sporting a confident smirk. Oh how Maggie wanted to kiss that cocky smirk away. She’d have to savor the moment, “And if I win, we go to my place tonight and you” She poked at Alex’s chest, “Wear that red little number I like” 

There was no way she was losing this. “Deal”

Kara had already introduced Lena to the boys when she overheard her sister and her girlfriend in the kitchen. Superhearing could be a blessing or a curse. Maybe she could have fun with this...oh that would be too mean. But on the other hand...they were betting on her girlfriend. So it was kind of deserved right? “Let me give you a quick tour” 

Lena had already been to Kara’s apartment, multiple times, she knew exactly where everything was but this was her night to introduce her to her friends. She followed Kara into the nearest hallway, “Is something wrong?”

“I need you to do me a huge favor tonight” Kara rubbed the back of her neck, there was no good way of saying this, “I uh, we can’t tell them about us tonight” She motioned between the two of them. Lena’s entire posture shifted at that. She rested a hand on her hip, tilting her head to the side, eyes narrowing in questioning, “Nonono it’s not like that! I want everyone to know, I want to shout it to the mountain tops” that was a weird phrase, but it seemed to make sense, “I may have overheard Alex and Maggie make a bet on whether or not you’re a...um” 

Ah. Lena laughed quietly, tilting her head to the ground and shaking her head, “Lesbian, it’s not a dirty word” She looked up to her very adorable girlfriend with stunning green eyes, her brow raised, “I am you know, a lesbian”

“I know” Kara took her girlfriends hands, “I just don’t like that they’re….betting on that”

“Mm I understand completely, don’t worry” Lena brought one of Kara’s hands to her lips, “I’m a Luthor, I know how to play a field. Can I ask who bet against me?”

“Alex...actually” Kara let out a nervous laugh, that was going to be fun to break the news to her.

So it was Maggie that had pinged her right away, seems like the detective really was good at her job. “Oh this could be fun” Kara had never witnessed a gleam in Lena’s eyes quite like that...it was powerfully sexy, she didn’t even realize her jaw was hanging open. Lena shook her head, oh her girlfriend was adorable. “Come on now, we should go back, you’re being a bad hostess to your other guests”

“Oh Rao you’re right” Kara snapped back into hostess mode, taking the wine bottle from her girlfriend’s hand and leading her back to the party, “And that was the uh hallway” It took Lena far too long to realize that her only two friends in the world were the same person. “And now we’re back here, in the living room” Where Maggie and Alex decided to rejoin the boys. 

“Hey!” Mon-El was the first to speak, “Maggie says we should play this fun drinking game, which sounds way cooler than your boring games”

“I think you mean board games” James tried to correct the Daxam man, he was still new to all of this after all. 

“....But there’s no dragons…hence the boring games”

Alex rolled her eyes at the two boys as they went back and forth before bringing her attention to Lena. She and Maggie were rude not to speak with her earlier so she wanted to rectify that. If this woman had so much of Kara’s trust, single handedly sabotage her mother, and saved the entire alien population...she deserved the respect. “It’s good to see you again”

“I don’t believe we’ve actually had the pleasure of meeting” Maggie and Lena knew of each other through mostly stories but never actually had the chance to meet one on one. “Maggie Sawyer” She offered her free hand to Lena for a shake, which Lena gracefully took. It gave the detective a chance to look at Lena’s hand….and more importantly her nails.

Kara watched her sister and her girlfriend carefully, especially since Maggie had suggested a drinking game over her fun fun game of life. “What’re we playing?”

“Maggie said that we should play I never” James handed Kara a solo cup so she could fill it with whatever beverage she wanted, “We all voted yes so…”

It was like college all over again, Lena could play this game, it honestly sounded much better than Clue or whatever Kara had lined up. “Sounds like fun”

“I’ll get you a glass of wine” Kara headed to the kitchen, she knew full well of her girlfriends drinking, she was not a beer drinker. Though Mon-El brought something from the alien bar...Kara was going to stick with regular beer, at least for this secret telling game.

While the others were waiting for Kara to return, Maggie leaned toward her girlfriend, keeping her voice low. “Nails. Check one for the les-column” When she felt like Lena was watching them she simply shot her one of her famous Sawyer smiles, “Do you know the rules?”

“Oh it’s been awhile since I’ve played. But we each take turns going around the room making I never statements and if you have done it, you take a drink” As Kara handed Lena her glass she continued, “I’ll start” She volunteered, her lips pulled into a smirk, “I’ve never kissed a boy” She watched the gears turning in Alex’s and Maggie’s heads as she brought her wine glass to her lips.

Kara, Alex, and to everyone’s surprise Mon-El and Winn had also taken a drink. Mon-El just shrugged at any surprised look he had received as if it were no big deal. Was it supposed to be?

Winn however sheepishly laughed, “It was college?”

Alex looked at Maggie expectantly, “Really? Not once?”

“Nope” Maggie confidently leaned back in her chair, “I’ve never kissed a girl” If Lena was going to start off the bat with a boy...well it was only fair she retaliated with this. 

Alex and Maggie took swigs from their bottles, obviously. As did James, Winn, Mon-El, Kara and to the group's surprise Lena. Alex wasn’t amused at Maggie’s smugness, so she kissed a girl, Winn kissed a boy in college. This didn’t mean anything.

“I never cheated on a test” Kara was quick to jump in next, the group groaned at how lame her I never even was, despite some of them taking a drink. “What?”

“Okay I’m not even from this planet and I know that was lame” Mon-El laughed, having been one of the ones who drank, “I’ve never had sex at my place of employment” To which he drank. Was the game supposed to be who drinks the most? He didn’t understand, he just liked drinking.

James shook his head no while laughing, there was no way he was going to do that at Catco; or the Daily Planet for that matter. Alex, Kara and Maggie knew better not to do anything remotely sexual at their jobs. Winn looked away from the group as he took a drink from his cup. 

Kara watched as Lena took a sip from her glass of wine, the group stared at the Luthor girl in absolute shock. She was the CEO of her own company for Rao’s sake. “I want to clarify. The I never was at a place of my employment. I worked late, we were the only ones in the building” And that was all she was going to say on the matter of Supergirl stopping in before she could leave.

“Oh who knew” Maggie laughed, kicking her feet up onto the coffee table, only for Alex to swat her legs down. “Little Luthor you and I are going to get along” She was honestly impressed. There was way more to this woman that met the eye. 

James was having too much fun seeing Winn drink on practically every single one of the questions so he was just going to keep that drinking train going. “I’ve never kissed a supervillain” Winn groaned loudly taking yet another drink. James was so going to pay for that call out.

Lena raised a hand, “Clarification on that” Kara shot her head in Lena’s direction, this being news to her, “What counts as a supervillain? Does this person need to have super powers or just an enemy of a super?”

“Why did you make out with one of Lex’s college buddies?” Alex laughed, instantly regretting what she asked when she saw a momentary lash of hurt on Lena’s face, and a very pissed off Kara sitting next to Lena. “That was not funny….I am so sorry” Even Maggie had to turn her head and give her a look.

“Ah it’s alright” She honestly should have expected more jabs at Lex in this circle, even if it did catch her by momentary surprise. “I...went to an all girls boarding school growing up” Maggie’s breath hitched, that sounded very gay, “And I may have crossed paths with a Veronica Sinclair”

“Veronica Sinclair?” It had been Kara who had taken the most offense to this, “You….you kissed Veronica Sinclair? As in Roulette? As in the woman who had alien fight clubs and human slave planet? Oh drink up, she SO counts as a super villain”

“We only made out the one time” Lena mumbled as she took the glass to her lips. 

Maggie tried to remain stealthy, especially with Kara right there so she resorted to sending a text message to Alex. 

M: Kissed two girls AND went to an all girls school? Can’t wait to see you in red tonight babe ;)

Alex felt her phone buzz in her pocket, rolling her eyes she typed her response. 

A: Hey detective. Don’t jump the gun. You don’t know if she kissed two different girls. Veronica Sinclair may be the only girl she’s kissed.

M: Up the ante?

A: Loser cooks winner breakfast?

M: Done. I have a tray under the sink so you can just bring it to me in bed ;)

Maggie grinned triumphantly in her seat, cutting off Alex or Winn before they could ask their I never question, “So Lena you went to an all girls boarding school?”

“Mhmm” Lena nodded, setting her wine glass on a coaster and folding her hands neatly in her lap. She didn’t want to give these two any sort of tells, “Well, as you can imagine, it was much easier to send me away to a boarding school than to deal with me at the house. An all girls school was added assurance that I wouldn’t ‘whore off’ or ‘get knocked up’. I think that’s how dear mother phrased it”

“But those types of schools usually have brother charters. So you wouldn’t be completely devoid of men” Alex knew exactly what kind of line of questioning her girlfriend had been going for, and needed to counteract it, “Wouldn’t that just push you more towards a guy?”

Mon-El chimed in, raising a hand, “Can we go back to talking about her kissing that Sin lady?” He wasn’t sure if he caught her name right, “Did she have a tongue like a snake?” Lena looked from Alex to the man speaking to her, what on Earth was he talking about? “You know with the slit down the middle” Which earned a lot of cringing and an ‘OH GOD’ from the group, “What?”

“Trust me her tongue was nothing like a snake” Lena grabbed her wine glass so she could try to wash down that horrifying image out of her mind. 

Alex could only glare at Mon-El for breaking her question as it gave Winn the opportunity to speak up. “I never” He glared to James, “Kept a secret about my identity” 

James pointed at Kara, making sure the other girl drank with him. Mon-El also had a drink due to his time as Mike at Catco. “Okay okay I deserved that” James laughed, a hand on his chest, “Your turn Alex”

Alex caught Lena in a challenging stare, the Luthor tilting her head to the side as if asking for whatever Alex had to dish out. Kara must have told her that she would be the most difficult one at this party, to her merit she was holding herself well amongst the group. “I never wanted to have sex with Superman” Ha! Alex felt so proud of herself. Obviously she, Maggie nor Kara were not going to drink to that. A straight woman would absolutely want to have sex with Superman the most attractive man on the planet. Heck she was even sure out of the corner of her eye she saw Winn take a tentative drink. Mon-El certainly did. 

Did Lena actually want to fuck Superman? Absolutely not. She was more than satisfied with her Supergirl...was she above cheating? Not when it came to a good mind game. All in harmless fun. She’d have to apologize to poor Kara after this. Talking about Veronica was already putting her in a dog house. “Cheers” She rose her glass and downed the rest of the wine in the glass, as lady like as possible that is. 

“What!?” Kara was blown away by this ‘confession’, she could only stare at her girlfriend in utter shock. 

“Whoa scandal” James couldn’t stop laughing at the idea, “A Luthor wanting to have sex with a Super? That’s a headline in the making” Oh if only he knew. “Man, you are full of surprises”

Alex laughed leaning into Maggie as if she won the whole damn cake. “I like pancakes” Maggie could only roll her eyes at her girlfriends over confidence. Oh no this proved nothing. She was not going to let it end here.

“What can I say? I like someone” She was very clear not to drop a pronoun, “Who can sweep me off my feet, in this instance quite literally.”

“Oh it looks like Lena lost” Winn motioned to her now empty wineglass, the first one to finish their drink was the clear cut loser, “Should we move onto a board game?”

Mon-El pouted, he really would rather play more drinking games, but he knew the night was still young and Kara had made a really nice stack of boxes. “Let’s pick an easy one”

Lena’s eyes lit up when she noticed that monopoly was in the stack, “Oh Star Wars monopoly” Kara had forgotten to put it away earlier so it was among the pack. “We could play that” To which everyone responded with a resounding NO.

“It’s not you...okay well it is you” Kara tried to explain, “You have an unfair advantage being...so...you own a company”

“Yes and you also have clue in the mix and Ms Sawyer is a detective” Lena laughed, “Seven is a bit much for any of these games so I’m going to sit this next one out and get another glass of wine”

“We’ll join you” Maggie got up as well, dragging Alex up by her hand, this was going to be their chance to talk to her two on one. “That way these guys can play clue”

“Alright!” Mon-El grabbed the top box and sat down next to Kara, “How do we play?”

Kara sent Lena an apologetic look, it was as if she was being sent into the kitchen with wolves and she was powerless to help. Right now she had to entertain the men in her life with a fake murder. At least everyone seemed to be warming up nicely to Lena...silver lining. She had to remind herself that there was a silver lining to this day.

“Is this the part where you interrogate me?” Lena asked, catching Alex by surprise, Maggie on the other hand kept her cool. She knew how to suss out a gay when she had to. “For being a Luthor, of course”

Maggie sat herself on the kitchen counter top, patting the seat next to her so her girlfriend could join her, “Nah if Supergirl trusts you, who are we to say you’re evil? Besides your mom sounds like a real piece of work.”

“Oh you have no idea” Lena poured herself her second glass of red wine, pulling a chair so she could face the pair. “She was very strict, especially about who I dated. I couldn’t be involved with the ‘wrong sort’.”

“Ah that’s very interesting” Maggie wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist, she watched Lena’s reactions throughout the night every time she made a move around her girlfriend. She didn’t seem to be offended by the idea of gays. But that wasn’t very solid evidence. “Growing up gay, you kinda see that mentality a lot”

“Oh” Lena shook her head, “No no I didn’t mean that. Oh I’m sorry if I offended you” The night had been entertaining watching Maggie and Alex hang on every word she said, trying to find a hidden meaning to it. “She’s very anti-alien, which I suppose can translate into a similar feeling of otherness” 

Maggie was much better at hiding her reactions but Lena would still catch a frown or a grumble every now and again. It didn’t help that Alex was so smiley in those moments. It made Lena wonder what was really on the line for these women. “How long have you two been dating? You make a wonderful couple”

Flattery could get a girl anywhere. From then on they carried out a pretty normal conversation to get to know one another more. Alex was surprised at how nice Lena actually was, this was no Luthor she had been used to dealing with. As for Maggie she kept trying to observe Lena for any sort of tells. The nails so far had been her biggest clue in to Lena’s sexuality. In her gut she just knew she was right. Any sort of lipstick lesbian stereotypes aside.

The night continued on and they went on to play the game of life. Mon-El didn’t understand why he couldn’t sell the little people in his car to earn more cash. Maggie and Alex both used little pink people for their spouse whereas everyone else used the opposite gendered color peg. Alex was all too happy to rub that one in Maggie’s face...even though she had been losing poorly. Winn had so many children in his car that he needed to get a second one just so he could keep track of all of his fictional peg children. James ended up beating all of them. He had been two for two on games, so he was feeling pretty good about himself. 

Once they were done playing with Jenga...well Jenga was ended abruptly by Mon-El losing balance, falling into the stack of wood logs and cracking Kara’s coffee table in half. The group decided it was best to wind down. The boys had left first. James and Winn promising Kara that they would get Mon-El home safely. Alex and Maggie agreed that they would help Kara clean up the apartment. That and they weren’t sure whose place they were staying at that night. 

“I should go….thank you so much for having me here. I had such a wonderful time” Lena needed to get home soon if she wanted an early start the next day, “I’ll see you on Monday?”

Kara hugged her friend, thanking her for making it to her apartment and hanging out with her Superfriends. “Dork I’m going to walk you to the elevator” She wasn’t going to let Lena leave without giving her a proper send off.

Once the door closed behind her Alex was the first to speak, “Oh so it looks like I win the bet” She couldn’t help but smile as she approached her shorter detective, “Lena Luthor is very straight”

Maggie shook her head, she felt like she was missing something very big, one piece of the puzzle she wasn’t cracking. “What so straight until proven gay?” She wasn’t sure she wanted to lose this way, “Fine. Fine. Okay. Whatever. You win, are you happy?”

“I will be in about a half hour” Alex leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, “No hard feelings that you were wrong but….oh I’m right”

Maggie rolled her eyes, she hated when smug Alex bested her, “I’m telling you, your gaydar sucks” The detective frowned when she noticed something on the end table. “Shit Lena left her purse”

“Maybe you can still catch her” Alex handed her girlfriend Ms. Luthor’s purse. The other woman surely couldn’t be far without noticing something that important wasn’t with her.

Maggie took the purse and rushed to the door, hoping that she wouldn’t have to run outside in order to catch her. “Lena! You forgot your…..” Maggie’s eyes went wide at the sight before her. She had most certainly opened the door to gaytown seeing as she intruded on an intimate moment of Kara shoving her tongue into Ms Luthor’s mouth. “I knew it!” She quickly turned and pointed to Alex, the older sister looked to be in complete shock. Not only did she lose the gay bet but Lena Luthor was most certainly kissing her little sister. “Uh okay I didn’t know this bit of it but ha. Lena’s gay. I win. Everything is right with the world”

Well, this was not how Kara wanted to tell her friends...or her sister for that matter that this is who she was dating now. She wanted to start talking but she couldn’t form words over the shock of the door quickly opening and being caught in the act. 

Lena was a little more graceful. She reached over for the purse Maggie was holding and found her compact, making sure her lipstick hadn’t smudged too much before speaking with Alex. “I should go” She leaned forward to quickly give Kara a peck on the lips, “Call me”

“Uh huh” Still dumbfounded Kara just nodded, letting Lena walk by her and to the elevator so she could exit the building. When she entered the apartment again she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, “So um….Lena and I are dating…”

Alex had her hands buried in her face, she was so close to winning this one, “I can’t believe this is happening”

“What can I say? My Gaydar is never wrong”


End file.
